


That One Time Tony Broke Steve

by PeterStark



Series: The Avengers Break Everything [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Avengers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Tony looked terrified of Nat's suggestion that he and Cap get married, but, in truth, he just left to get the ring.Sequel to: Five Times the Avengers Broke the Internet and One Time Steve and Tony Broke the World





	That One Time Tony Broke Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNikki2U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNikki2U/gifts).



> I wanted this so when MissNikki2U suggested it I said 'yup.' Hope it's good.  
> I own nothing.

Tony dug through his workshop. "Where the hell did it go? DUM-E? I gave you one job. Where'd you put it?" 

DUM-E made a whirring sound.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's important. Where's the ring?"

"Sir, if I may, I believe DUM-E, hid it in the blender." JARVIS informed him.

"What?" Tony groaned. How many smoothies had he consumed with shrapnel in them? God, he should really go to sleep more if he was drinking oil and shrapnel without noticing it. Better yet, how were the blades still intact in the blender? He'd made the ring strong enough to withstand nearly anything. DUM-E brought the blender forward, holding the base out to Tony. "Oh, in the blender, thank God." Tony tore the machine apart and gripped the simple silver band in his hand. "Thanks, DUM-E, you did good." He patted his arm and turned. "Wish Dad luck, kids." Tony called as he left the workshop to a chorus of whirrs and chirps.

"Sir, I wish you the very best and hope you'll be happy." JARVIS said as he opened the elevator doors for Tony. "The others also wish the same."

"Thanks." Tony smiled as the elevator took him towards the common room floor.

"Your heartrate has spiked. Please breathe, Sir."

"I'll try to do that." Tony nodded. The elevator stopped, but the doors remained closed.

"Deep breath, Sir." JARVIS waited for Tony to do as instructed before he opened the doors. "Good luck, Sir."

Tony walked onto the common room floor, to Peter and Thor talking animatedly while the others lounged on the sofas together, a movie played in the background. 

"Aw, Nat, we have to revoke your win, Tony hasn't, in fact, been broken." Clint called from his place. "We were hoping you'd stay broken a bit longer, like the internet. The quiet was nice."

"Mr. Stark, I know I said I didn't want to be an Avenger yet, but could I be like, an honorary member?" Peter wondered.

"The Spiderling did lift my hammer." Thor agreed. "I feel it is something he deserves as well."

"Yeah, and I help out sometimes and..."

"Kid, shush," Tony said. "But yes, yeah, sure. Might as well, kid, you can be like, team intern or something."

"You alright, love?" Steve asked, turning his head. "You sound a bit, off. Nat was just joking you know, I'm not sending out wedding invitations in secret, you know." Steve winked.

"Good, cause I thought wedding invitations were probably something two people should do together, right?" Tony asked, the ring in his hand was heavy.

Steve stood up and walked over to Tony. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom doesn't like it when you're upset, Tony." Clint drawled.

"Zip it, Katniss, the adults are talking."

"Eek, that's Dad voice. You mean he uses it on you guys too?" Peter frowned.

Steve's hand was warm and comforting on Tony's shoulder. "Alright, shellhead?"

Tony took a deep breath. "You know, I was waiting for the right time, but I think if it's left up to me I'll just wait for forever so...." Tony exhaled and knelt down. "You're the most amazing man I've ever met and you make me so happy and...I love you. Marry me?"

Steve's eyes were huge. They darted from Tony's face, to the ring, and back to Tony. "Tony..."

"It's usually a yes or no deal here," Tony said. He tried to deflect with humor. He knew the No was coming, it had to be.

"Holy shit, Tony broke Cap." Bruce muttered.

Steve stopped gaping and knelt down, pulling Tony into a passionate kiss.

"So, do we congratulate them now or when they come up for air?" Thor wondered.

"If, if they come up for air." Bruce corrected. "Perhaps we should leave before we get an eyeful."

"Hell, JARVIS'll probably livestream it anyway, might as well give the internet funny commentary." Nat teased.

Tony lifted a hand, his middle finger held up for just a second before he dug his fingers back into Steve's hair.

"I think everyone won this time. Agreed?" Peter asked.

If Tony could have brought himself to taking his lips away from Steve's he would've said that he most assuredly won. Because he was the luckiest man in the fucking world.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I think Steve's lucky, but hey, that's just me. Hope you guys are well and that you enjoyed this.


End file.
